Starfire's Mustard Obsession
by xlostxinxthexdarkx
Summary: A story about a Tamrainian sp? Princess named Starfire and her obsession with mustard. It's my first fanfic, so please be gentle. R
1. A day in the park

**A/N: I don't own Teen Titans, or any of the characters in the following stories. Review please ^.^**

Starfire chugged her large bottle of yellow Mustard. She was in her own little Tamarain world when Robin broke the silence.

"Uhh Starfire...what are you doing?"

Starfire removed the straw from her mouth, and gave Robin a questioning look, as if his head had exploded. "Why friend Robin, I am just drinking your delicious yellow tangy beverage." She answered simply.

Robin and Cyborg both sweat-dropped. "Uhh..Starfire..." Cyborg began, but he was unable to continue his sentence. So, Robin took over.

"...That's Mustard."

Starfire rubbed up to the large bottle, her cheek caressing it. "Is there more?" She ask giddily.

Robin's eyes were the size of plates and he went pale. He looked to Cyborg for help, but Cyborg replied, "I gotta go!" and he was out of sight.

"Robin, is there a 'problem' with our friend Cyborg? Is he, how you Earthlings say 'feeling under the weather'?" She ask.

"No. He just had something to do."

"Oh." She began to blush, hoping that the heating of her face would go unnoticed by Robin, which it didn't.

"Starfire...are you feeling okay?"

Starfire snapped out of her thoughts upon hearing Robins voice. "Yes. I am feeling just fine, thank you for asking Robin."

"You seem to be flushed."

"I am most sure that it is nothing! No worries!" She quickly said, walking up to Robin. She was silent for a moment before continuing, "Actually, I am not feeling so fine."

Robin was silent, waiting for her to continue. So she did.

* * *

"I am still most unfamiliar with your Earthly ways. I do not know what you humans mean when you say such odd sayings, like the first time I heard Beast Boy tell us that Terra was feeling 'down in the dumps' or when Cyborg told us that you were feeling a bit 'under the weather'. And I do not what is a beverage and what isn't. Nor do I know what is and what is not edible." She sighed and caught Robin in a surprise hug. "But I will always love mustard." 


	2. Food of Court

"Friend Raven!" Starfire exclaimed, making Raven loose her concentration.

"What is it Starfire?" Raven ask, anger apparent in her voice.

"Would you like to go to the mall of shopping with me? We could, how you say, 'get food at the court'."

Raven shrugged. "Sure; it's not like I was busy meditating or anything." Her voice was full of sarcasm, something that Starfire still didn't understand.

0O0o0o0oo0o0

Starfire and Raven came out of Starfires favorite store, 'PiNk ThInGs' carrying about four or five bags. "Raven, are you hungry? Do you wish to eat at the court of food?"

Raven looked over and nodded. They ordered and took their seats.

That's when they began to get stares.

Starfire had seen a bottle of Mustard, and she began to drink it. Raven groaned. "Starfire...stop; people are staring!"

"Then let them stare." She took a large drink of it. "I am most comfortable being noticed by the civilians."

Raven put her hood over her head. "You may be, but I'm not. I hate attention. I am part demon; we don't deserve attention."

Raven fled, and left Starfire to drink her mustard in content.


	3. Restraunt

"Friend Beast Boy!" The Tamrain Princess squealed. They were the only two titans in the main room; Robin was needed in Gotham for private matters; Cyborg was in the garage washing the T-car; Raven was in her room meditating.

The green Challenging was rapidly pushing the buttons on his Game-station controller. "Huh Star?"

"Would you like to 'do an activity' today?" She ask, hope in her voice.

"Yeah, sure." He said, his name taking the highest spot on the rankings.

Starfire squealed with joy. "What would you like our activities to consist of? Would you like to journey to the 'Mall Of Shopping' or the 'Court of Food' or maybe even a picnic in the park?"

'I really don't want to do **anything** but if it'll keep Star busy...' he thought. "I suppose we could go to a restaurant." He replied.

She smiled her trademark smile and before he could blink, they were out the door.

XxXxXxXxXx

Beast Boy sat there, bored. Star was long before finished. He was surprised that she was so tiny, as much as she could eat.

"Wow East Oy," she began, her mouth full of food, "I In'nt owe ow ood Earf ood as (Traslation: Wow Beast Boy, I didn't know how good Earth food was)"

Then, her sparkling eyes caught something; something yellow. She swallowed her mouthful of food and reach for the bottle. She eyed it and then opened the cap. She removed her straw from her cup and replaced it in the bottle. She took a sip and smiled.

Beast Boy eyed her suspiciously. "Uhh...Star?"

She removed her mouth from the red straw. "Yes?"

"Why are you drinking mustard?"

"Why wouldn't I?" she looked at Beast Boy as if his head just exploded.

He sighed. "Never mind."


	4. Midnight snack

12:00 midnight. All the citizens of Jump City were resting peacefully in their beds. Even the villians were giving it a rest. All except for one little Princess that wasn't from here.

The doors to the refrigerator were wide open and a figure was sitting in front of it, digging. She sighed.

"Oh Silky. My mind is troubled. But I do not wish to meditate without Raven or make the pudding of sadness."

Silky looked up at her and nuzzled farther into her arms, if that was possible. She smiled. Then, a yellow bottle caught her eye. She smiled larger, if that was possible, and grabbed it. "It is the Mustard! Silky, you have tried this delightful tangy beverage, correct?"

Silky shook his head no. Star gasp.

"You must try it immanently!" She commanded, shoving the (what would you call the part where the mustard comes out?) into his mouth, cradling him like a mother would a baby as she feeds it.

The worm-type creature relaxed and his eyes began to slowly close. Now, they had one more thing in common: Their love for mustard.


End file.
